1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to seat cushions and, more particularly, to an adjustable seat shell for supporting a person sitting therein in proper posture.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, many attempts have been made to provide seating which enables a person who has impaired mobility to sit in a chair in an upright or slightly inclined position. These persons also require proper positioning in the chair with support being provided to hold their heads and to correctly locate the cervical and lumbar sections of their backs. Thus, it is important that a patient be supported so that they are upright and stable with the patient being limited in his movement in both vertical and side to side directions.
Typically, a patient is physically restrained by straps or barriers in wheel chairs, geriatric chairs and other chairs having seats and backs so that they do not slide down or forward in the chair and do not sag or fall to the side of the chair. Generally, these devices are uncomfortable and often place pressure at specific points on the patient. Further, the patient is unnecessarily limited in his movements while performing everyday activities. Thus, these are not highly desirable solutions to the problems presented.
Many attempts have also been made to provide chairs or sitting devices of special design to accommodate patients having particular needs or requirements. However, in addition to the fact that these devices and chairs are limited to the particular use for which they were designed, they are often expensive and heavy, and they are difficult to use, adjust and clean.